The Baby
by Numair's Angel
Summary: Done! Yeah! i've only had writer's block for a week! (sarcasim, but i really did have writer's block.)
1. The letter

This is my first fic that I have written. I decided to rewrite it and put it up on fanfic. Lots of D/N fluff. Basically they get into a fight and then Numair has to leave for Carthak. To bad something happens and Numair never knows.  
  
The Letter:  
  
Numair looked at the letter that his ex-lover had sent him. On the back of the envelope was written 'please read this'. He stared at her hand writing for about five minutes. Then he looked at the fire that had been lit in his guest rooms and threw it in there.  
  
He turned his back to the burning letter. He really didn't care. Numair already knew what it was going to say. She was begging him to forgive her, Daine was like that. She couldn't stay mad at anyone for more than a few minutes. She had always been that way. Every time that they would fight, in the six years that he's known her, she had always been the first to apologize.  
  
For about one second Numair missed his ex-lover. She was a sweet girl. He wondered what the letter had said. Then he remembered their fight and didn't care any more. If it was important he would learn when he went home.  
  
For the first time ever he was actually happy to be in Carthak. 


	2. Coming Home

Coming Home:  
  
Daine woke up to a small cry. She smiled a bit and got up. Some how having a baby made getting up at midnight a good thing. She looked down at her son. He was perfect. He has ten toes and ten fingers. He had his father's hair and other facial features, though he has her gray blue eyes. Daine picked up the three-month-old baby and sighed. She wondered where Numair was and what he was doing.  
  
'Sh,' she whispered, 'Arram, sh, ma's here. Sh.'  
  
Daine looked down at the baby. She kept soothing him best she could. After about three minutes he had clamed down. And with in seconds he was back asleep. Daine laid the baby back in his crib. She sighed gently and kissed his semi-bald head.  
  
She turned and looked out the window. There in the port was a Carthaki ship. She blinked and remembered that tomorrow was the day that Numair would be home. He would see his son for the first time. She wondered if he had read the letter she had sent him. She wondered if he forgave her. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking about? Her and their son? Did he even care? No, she thought, don't think that. Numair is not the type of person to just completely ignore the fact that he has a son. He just isn't.  
  
The young women sighed. He's going to be happy. Arram has the gift. Alanna said it is probably as strong as his is. That means that he can go to Carthak and become a black robe mage, like him. HE has to care, she thought, he just has to. It's horrible going through life with out a father. I would know. Numair has to be around Arram, he has to.  
  
Daine went back to bed with all of these thoughts going though her head. She knew she was just nervous about his reaction. She knew Numair better than that. They would work out their fight. Daine still loved him. She forgave every thing he said to her the moment Alanna told her she was pregnant. He will too. Numair's going to love Arram.  
  
The next morning Daine woke with a start. It felt like she had gotten three seconds of sleep. Arram was hungry and she had to get dressed. Being a mother and the wild mage wasn't all that it was cracked up to being in the morning. There was to many things to do. She had to feed Arram, and then get dressed. She was lucky he liked kit. So every morning when he was fed she would put him back in his crib and let kit entertain him.  
  
Daine got dressed in Numair's favorite dress. He always tried to get her to wear it. She knew it was because he could see down it. She heard a light knock on the door.  
  
'It's open Alanna.' She called.  
  
'How do you know it's me?' the knight asked.  
  
'Who else comes to see me so early?' both of the women laughed and Alanna went into Arram's nursery.  
  
'Well hello little one.' Daine heard Alanna exclaim. She smiled. Daine was glad Arram loved to be center of attention, and that every one loved him. All she had to do was leave him with Maude until she could come and get him.  
  
'Are you going to talk to Numair?' Alanna asked. She was standing in the doorway with Arram in her arms.  
  
'I wish I could take him with me and surprise him.' She said running the brush through her curls.  
  
'I think Maude just wants him to herself.' Alanna replied. Daine laughed.  
  
'So do I. I can't wait to see Numair hold him.' She sighed.  
  
'He's going to be the happiest man alive.' Alanna said gently.  
  
'I know.' Replied the younger women. 'Come on lets get someone to Maude.' She added tickling Arram's stomach.  
  
For the next three hours Daine stood in a line listening to people talk. She caught Numair's eye once and smiled. Then she rolled her eyes to show him that she was board. Numair shook his head gently, then suddenly stood strait and refused to look at her.  
  
No, Daine thought, he didn't read the letter. She caught Alanna's eye with a scared look. Alanna returned it with a questioning look. He didn't read the letter, Daine mouthed. What, the knight mouthed back, the idiot. DO something, the young women about said out loud. Alanna shrugged, then she had to turn back to what was going on in the delegation. Diane turned back to Numair. This is going to be harder than she thought. 


	3. Telling and Teasing

Telling and Teasing:  
  
Daine watched Numair out of the corner of her eye. He talked to Carthaki ministers and other scholars. She watched as Varice tried as hard as she good to get his full attention. She hugged his arms, told him how strong and smart he was, and attempting to pull him away from the rest of the crowd. Daine watched in despair. She walked over to Alanna who was standing talking to Duke Garth.  
  
'Alanna.' she said quietly.  
  
'You want me to tell him.' She said before Diane could finish.  
  
'Will you?' Daine asked.  
  
'Of course.' Replied the knight.  
  
Daine watched as Alanna walked right up to Numair and pulled him out of Varice's grip. The knight pulled the mage over to the Swoop's wall. Daine was glad she had a friend like Alanna who wasn't afraid to do things that she was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Numair Saliman,' Alanna began, 'How could you? Are you so into your studies that you are going to completely-'  
  
'Alanna what are you talking about? Who are you talking about?' the man asked stoping her.  
  
'The Daine and your son!' she cried.  
  
'what about them?' he asked, suddenly concerned. 'Where is my son?' he added looking around.  
  
'With Maude. You know about him?' she asked surprised.  
  
'Daine told me she was pregnant how long ago.' He said giving her a weird look.  
  
'Yes but. why did you turn away from her earlier?' she asked.  
  
'Garth gave me one of his stop-flirting-and-pay-attention looks.' He sighed 'Why?'  
  
'Because Daine thinks you don't care about him.' She said.  
  
'I couldn't think of any thing to write to her. I was too happy to even think strait.' He said. 'What's his name anyway?'  
  
'Go ask the mother.' Alanna grumbled walking away.  
  
Numair shook his head as she walked away. He hoped Daine really didn't think that he doesn't care. He smiled when she walked up to him. He gently put his plam against her cheek; Daine smiled back timidly.  
  
'What's his name?' he asked.  
  
'Alanna didn't tell you?' she was surprised.  
  
'I think she was to mad at me for knowing before now.' He said.  
  
'You read the letter!' she said. He sprits were lifted.  
  
'Of course I did.' He said innocently.  
  
'Oh, really.' She said knowing he was up to something.  
  
'After I burned it because I refused to be the one that was wrong.' He said looking past her at the sea.  
  
'About what?' she asked.  
  
Numair looked down at her. He saw it was a hint.  
  
'I have no idea.' He said with a bright smile. 'What do you say we sneak away and go get-' Numair stopped and realized he still didn't know his son's name.  
  
'Arram.' Daine said, 'Our son's name is Arram.'  
  
'Lets go get Arram then.' He said holding out his arm to her.  
  
'Lets.' She said taking his arm. She giggled as Numair led her off toward the nursery.  
  
When the couple got to the nursery there was a cord of people there. Muri, Evin, Thom, Maude and kit were all standing around a cradle. Daine smiled up at a surprised Numair. She pulled the man over to the cradle and looked down. There was a very small baby boy fast asleep. Daine felt Numair let out a small inner sigh. She smiled and picked up the baby. Maude smiled and nodded to her. Muri looked over her shoulder one last time as Evin nodded to her. Thom tried to follow them but Maude held both him and kit back.  
  
Daine and Numair walked back to their rooms in silence so they wouldn't wake Arram up. Daine attempted to pull his cradle into the library but failed. Numair kiss her cheek and carried the cradle into the library that he and Linhall shared. Daine tucked Arram into the crib as Numair laid down on the couch. She plopped down on top of him. Numair let out a small grunt as she landed on him.  
  
'Sorry.' She giggled. Numair kissed her.  
  
The mage pulled the cradle over to the couch so they could watch Arram sleep as they lay there. Daine put her forehead against Nuamir's neck with a sigh. Numair pulled her close and when he looked down at her she was already asleep. Numair magiced a book over to read as both his lover and son slept.  
  
He didn't know how long it was but he began to hear voices. The banquet must be over. He heard Lindhall talking to someone who he found out was Kaddar, Alanna, and Varice when they walked into the library.  
  
'Well look who we finally found.' Alanna teased.  
  
'Shush, you'll wake them up.' He replied.  
  
'Are they both asleep?' Alanna asked. There was a sweetness in her voice people barely ever heard. Numair nodded.  
  
'Oh,' Varice whispered. 'Is that her child?' she indicated to Arram.  
  
'Our's' Numair corrected. He saw both Varice's and Kaddar's face fall. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know why.  
  
'Get them both to bed.' Alanna told him. 'Be careful not to wake Arram. Daine's going to kill you if you do.'  
  
'I won't.' he said. 'I could use some sleep, too.'  
  
'Good night.' Every one said as they walked out. Numair watched as Kaddar gave him one last how-dare-you glare. 


	4. Kaddar

May I remind you all that I CAN'T SPELL!!!!!!!! I realize it, you can stop reminding me! And if I change canter to trotting, or running, or galloping I would be changing the speed of the horse. Okay that be all.  
  
Numair's Angel  
  
Kaddar:  
  
'Numair, why don't we take Arram with us this morning.' Daine said. She had just finished giving Arram his breakfast, and didn't want to give him to anyone.  
  
'All right, that sounds like a good idea.' He said from their room. 'Come on then. It's almost ten.'  
  
Numair and Daine walked down to the rider's pastures. Cloud, Spots, and Mangle came right up to see them. Cloud gave Arram, who was in Daine's arms, a small nuzzle, making the baby coo. Daine smiled and kissed Numair's cheek. She remembered how he would always try to out do every one by buying her the best presents he could. She realized stand there with him was the best present that he could ever give her. Daine kissed his lips.  
  
'What was that for?' he asked surprised.  
  
'Thank you.' She replied.  
  
'For what?' he asked skeptical.  
  
'For every thing.' She said holding Arram closer to her.  
  
'Glad to be a mother?' he asked with a smile.  
  
'Very.' She said.  
  
Numair took Arram from her arms. It was only the third time he had ever held his son. Numair put his hands in the spot that Daine had put them in the night before. Arram cooed again and reached for Numair's ear bobs. His little hand encircled the jewels and gave a small pull. Numair winced as Arram cooed again thinking it was fun. Diane laughed and undid Arram's small fist.  
  
'Good Morning.' Lindhall said walking up. The Carthaki delegates was with him.  
  
'Good Morning, ow, everyone' Numair said trying to smile. He gave a small glare down at his son who was pulling on his ear bob again. Daine and Alanna both laughed. 'Yours' Numair said handing Arram to her. Daine giggled.  
  
'Fine go.' She said. You too, she told the horses. Arram reached for Cloud's nose. The horse snorted to make Arram coo. Hehehehe, Cloud said. Well someone like Arram, Daine teased. He's alright, Cloud replied, for the stork-man's colt.  
  
'Cloud.' Daine said out loud, 'Sho.' Cloud walked over to her favorite grass spot to eat.  
  
'Hello Daine.' Daine turned around to see Kaddar.  
  
'Hello Kaddar.' She said brightly. 'It's been so long. How are you?'  
  
'I'm fine.' He said 'Congratulations'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'What's his name.' He said giving Arram's stomach a small tickle.  
  
'Arram.' Daine said. She shifted Arram in her arms making the baby coo.  
  
'Numair's?' he asked. Daine saw his eyes darken.  
  
'Yep.' She said not letting it bother her. Kaddar muttered something. 'What?'  
  
'Oh, nothing. Just saying how cute he was.' She could tell he was saying it though gritted teeth.  
  
'Is something wrong?' She asked. She winced; Arram was pulling on her hair. 'Don't pull on ma's hair.' She said pulling her hair out of his fist.  
  
'No, there isn't.' Kaddar said, even less friendly.  
  
'Yes there is.' She said.  
  
'Alright there is.' He said. He turned to look at the horses.  
  
'What is it?' she asked, thinking she knew.  
  
'That.' He said nodding to Arram.  
  
'He is not a that!' she said offended.  
  
'It's your teacher's.' he said angry.  
  
'Numair isn't my teacher.' She said.  
  
'Now.' Kaddar replied looking away again.  
  
'He hasn't been for a while.' She said. Why was he doing this?  
  
'Really. So that's why he told me not to mess with you.' He said giving off a aura of high authority.  
  
'Really. Why?' she said annoyed.  
  
'He wanted you for himself. In his bed.' Kaddar walked away from her.  
  
Daine was left with her mouth open. She decided to make Kaddar take what he said back. Daine walked over to Numair and leaned against him. He smiled and touched her check and tickled Arram's stomach. Daine leaned closer to him. Numair just kept talking to one of the ministers. Daine felt like she was going to cry.  
  
How could Kaddar say that Numair only want to bed her? Numair loves her a lot. He asked her to marry him. She had about said yes, but then they gat in his fight. They had agreed yesterday that their fight never happened. They just wanted to forget about it and go on like they use to.  
  
'I'm going to Arram down for a nap.' She told Numair.  
  
'O.k.' Numair said. His eyes got worried when he saw that she was hurt. He stopped her. 'Are you all right?'  
  
'Yah, I'm fine.' She said in a quiet voice. She turned and walked away before he could say anything else.  
  
Kaddar saw that some how he had hurt her some how. He watched as Numair walked after her and stopped her. He brushed Hair form her face. Kaddar moved closer to hear what he was saying to her.  
  
'Magelet, what's wrong?' He asked.  
  
'I'm just tired. So is Arram.' Her voice was rising.  
  
'Daine, please, tell me.' He said gently. He was running his hands through her hair to sooth her.  
  
'I don't want to talk about it.' She whispered.  
  
'Well you're not leaving until you do.' He replied.  
  
'Kaddar thinks that you really don't love me and you only wants to bed me. And that Arram was a mistake.' She said. A single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
'Oh, Daine.' He said gently. 'I love you and Arram with all my heart. You two are the most important thing in the world to me. I still want to marry you.' Daine looked up at him. "So will you?' He asked.  
  
'You don't think it will be a mistake?' she asked. Diane had spent to long praying that things would work out in Tortall and she wouldn't have to run away again.  
  
'Never.' He whispered  
  
'Yes.' She said.  
  
'Yes what?' he teased.  
  
'Yes I'll marry you master mage.' She said with a smile. Numair kissed her.  
  
'Why don't you two go take a nap. I'll bring you something to eat later.' Daine nodded and Numair kissed her again.  
  
"I love you.' She whispered.  
  
'I love you too, magelet.' He replied. 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
It ended up that Kaddar had a crush on Daine since he met her. Diane never knew and was quite unhappy that she had hurt him. Five months after her fight with Kaddar Daine and Numair were married. They were very happy together now they never fought.  
  
'Arram,' Lisly whispered. 'Ma and Da are still asleep.'  
  
'So? I have things to do.' He replied not looking up from his book.  
  
'I'm sorry mister Black Robe. Lets get them up like we used to!' she sounded excited.  
  
'We were what six and two then? I'm twenty and you're sixteen.'  
  
'So it'll be fun come on before they wake up.'  
  
'If I say yes will you leave me alone?'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'Fine I'm coming.' He sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'They're paining something.' Numair Saliman said to his wife.  
  
'Aren't they always?' she whispered.  
  
'They're going to get us up.' He said reclosing his eyes.  
  
'That means we best fall back asleep.' She whispered.  
  
Just then their two teenage children bounded in and jumped on the bed. Daine sat up instantly not expecting them to do that.  
  
'Aren't you two to old for this?' Numair asked.  
  
'It was her idea. I'm going back to the library.' Arram said.  
  
He made a face when his mother kissed his forehead.  
  
'Sense when are you so much like your father?' she laughed.  
  
'Both of you out.' Numair said giving Lisly a small tickle.  
  
Daine leaned over and kissed him when they were gone.  
  
'What was that for?' Numair asked his wife.  
  
'The same thing it has always been.' She whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's all folks! That's the end. Told you, well some of you, that it was short and sweet. 


End file.
